


Now I Know You Can Rent It

by doorwaytoparadise



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Douglas got mugged much like Collins, M/M, Martin is sort of like Angel, Rent References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorwaytoparadise/pseuds/doorwaytoparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on the meme which requested something to do with the song 'I'll Cover You' and MartinxDouglas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I Know You Can Rent It

“Agh, shit.”

Martin blinked, and glanced up from where he had been paused beside his van. There was another small noise, sounding like someone in pain, and Martin straightened, taking a step towards the darkened alley. He hesitated briefly, well aware that his luck made entering an alley this late a not-so-good idea. But another quiet exclamation of pain made him push aside his worries, and he swiftly moved towards the source. 

Sure enough, there was a hunched figure, half sprawled across the ground, clearly the victim of a mugging or something similar. Martin hurried over.

“Are you okay?”

The figure twitched, clearly a man now that Martin was closer, and rolled slightly to look at him. As soon as their eyes met, Martin felt his breath hitch.

“Douglas?!”

“Evening, Martin. Nice night, isn't it?”

“Douglas, what the hell happened?”

Martin had, by this point, practically thrown himself down besides his first officer. His hands frantically searched for any damage that wasn't already obvious. Douglas sported a split lip, several bruises, cuts, scrapes, and if his position was anything to go by, injuries to his ribs. The ginger man frowned to himself, worried and not knowing what to do. 

“Well, I think it should be fairly obvious.”

“Alright, yes, but, er...do you- do you need to go to the hospital or-?”

“No, nothing quite so serious. Take it from someone who, at one point, planned to be a doctor.”

“Right. Right, I uh- let me take you home, at least.”

“Very well.”

Martin placed his arm beneath Douglas' shoulders and helped him sit up, carefully supporting his weight, before moving to help him stand. Leaning against the smaller man, Douglas managed to limp his way out the alley, and into the van, sitting tenderly in the passenger seat.

===

Once Martin had driven to Douglas' flat, he quickly helped him through the door, and onto the sofa. The older man sunk gratefully into the cushions, and Martin moved into the kitchen to make tea, flicking the kettle on, before digging through the bathroom for the first aid kit. Once the kettle had boiled, Martin returned to find Douglas shifting uncomfortably where he sat. Martin sighed and set the tea down, before opening the kit. 

As it turned out, though unsurprising, Douglas was fidgety, stubborn, and insistent that he was fine, or could do it himself. Martin relented on a few things, but ignored all protests as he cleaned up Douglas' face. He pushed the long fringe back, and swiped at the shallow cuts, gently treating everything he could find. Once finished, Martin cleaned up the supplies and shoved them away, glancing at his first officer. Said man was staring at the ground, stiff where he sat. Martin moved in front of him, tilting the other man's head up to look him in the eyes. He received a raised eyebrow in return.

“You're an idiot.” 

Douglas opened his mouth to reply, a sharp retort on the tip of his tongue, but Martin continued.

“You're an idiot, but go figure, I would love you anyway.”

He took the opportunity that Douglas' now dropped jaw provided, and leaned forward, pressing their lips together in an innocent kiss, that was a long time coming. Douglas, for his part, closed his eyes, and pulled Martin in, deepening the kiss. They broke apart, flushed, but smiling. Douglas spoke first.

“And here I thought I would have to make the first move. You never cease to surprise me.”

“And I'll continue to do so. The tension in the flight deck was getting a bit too much to ignore.”

“Yet you seemed so oblivious. Miracles do happen.”

“Shut up.”

Martin let out a huff of breath, before sitting himself beside Douglas, and pulling the other man down to lay across the sofa, head resting on Martin's thigh. 

“How tender of you, captain.”

“Hmph, I'm afraid you'll have to get used to it.”

“I look forward to it.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, pulled into a drowsy state of relaxation, lulled by the rhythmic motion of Martin's hands through Douglas' hair, and the warm feeling of content.

“Thank you.”

It was a quiet admittance, and Martin smiled, knowing exactly how to respond.

_“Live in my house, I'll be your shelter, just pay me back with one thousand kisses. Be my lover, and I'll cover you.”_

Douglas laughed, deep and genuine, a rumble that Martin felt against his leg. Douglas responded appropriately, and Martin found he wasn't surprised that he knew that song.

_"Open your door, I'll be your tenant, don't got much baggage to lay at your feet, but sweet kisses I've got to spare. I'll be there, and I'll cover you."_

The two shared the moment, letting the lyrics speak for themselves.

"I'll expect those kisses, you know."

“As you wish.”

Martin grinned. Whether Douglas meant that particular reference or not, Martin took it for what it meant, and reached down to squeeze Douglas' shoulder. Flights would certainly be more enjoyable now. There was a brief pause.

“Hmm, does this mean we're a 'thing'?”

“Darling, we're everything.” 

 

_I think they meant it,_  
when they said you can't buy love.  
Now I know you can rent it.  
A new lease, you are my love. 


End file.
